L'orphelinat Albus Dumbledore
by Juju10110
Summary: Ceci est un UA sur HPDM, qui contient un lemon. Pas de resumer parce que c'est avant tous un lemon et qu'il n'y a rien à resumer! Rating M


Bonjour bonjour, ma première Fanfic, ne soyez pas indulgent! Vive les critiques constructives! Voila tout est dit! Deux dernières choses, ce qui suit est une Fanfic yaoi mettant en scène des relations sexuelles plus ou moins (plus que moins en fait) explicites entre hommes, donc homophobes, bon vent! Et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils appartiennent à la géniale JKR qui nous a fait cadeau d'un monde fantastique qui inspirera je l'espère des générations d'auteurs!Sur ce bonne lecture! L'orphelinat Albus Dumbledore A quelques kilomètres de Londres, près du petit village de Godric Hollow, se trouvait le manoir d'Albus Dumbledore, un étonnant vieux monsieur qui malgré son âge avancé avait fait de grandes choses. La battisse, faite de briques rouges, et d'une multitude de pièces, était bien trop grande pour son seul propriétaire, et les jardins avoisinant bien trop calmes à son goût. Alors a presque 80 ans, Albus Dumbledore avait fait le paris fou de transformer son manoir en un orphelinat: l'orphelinat Poudelards, qui deviendrait par la suite l'orphelinat Albus Dumbledore, en hommage à son créateur. Bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore ne voulait pas que son établissement ressemble à tous les autres. Lui même ne ressemblait à aucune autre personne. Pour commencer, il en avait non seulement fait un lieu de vie, mais également une école pour ses jeunes orphelins. Ensuite, il avait engagé les meilleurs précepteurs, des personnes justes, qui ne témoigneraient pas de pitié déplacée à leurs élèves, mais qui saurais néanmoins se montrer compréhensives. Enfin, il en avait fait un endroit vivant, remplis de rires, de cris, et de tous les autres bruits que peuvent faire des enfants heureux, un endroit remplit d'amour pour ceux qui en avaient tant manqué. L'établissement avait par la suite acquis une caractéristique imprévue, suite aux nombreuses pérégrinations de son farfelu directeur dans les Palais de Justice et autres commissariats... Celle d'accueillir en grande partie des enfants et des adolescents jugés difficiles, des orphelins maltraités, abusés, ayant perdu le goût du sourire, et de réussir à les faire vivre de nouveau. Ceci fut la première grande réussite d'Albus Dumbledore et ce dernier n'en était pas peu fier.

La seconde et la troisième furent James Potter et Lily Evan. Le premier, adolescent nerveux et rebelle, fils d'une prostituée et de son maquereau, avait été recueilli par Albus après avoir été arrêté par la police suite au meurtre de sa mère. La seconde, âgée d'à peine 12 ans, avait été séquestré à son domicile par un oncle jaloux, puis violée à plusieurs reprises à côté des cadavres de ses parents. Leur rencontre avait été électrique, de caractère opposé, ils n'avaient pas la même vision de la vie, de la famille. Ils s'étaient détestés jusqu'a L'événement. James avait faillit mourir, Lily l'avait changé, et Harry leur fils était arrivé. Jamais Albus Dumbledore, manipulateur de son état, n'avait été si satisfait de lui même. Bien sur si quelqu'un lui demandait s'il était pour quelque chose dans cette union, il nierait farouchement, et proposerait au petit malin un bonbon au citron.

Néanmoins, Albus Dumbledore avait, comme tous les hommes, commis des erreurs. La plus grosse de toute, fut Tom Jedusor. Il avait pêché par orgueil, pensant pouvoir l'aider, mais la désillusion avait été cruelle. Et James et Lily avaient été tué, laissant Harry orphelin. Le vieil homme avait alors pleuré pour la première fois de sa vie sur le sort de l'enfant innocent qu'était encore Harry, et celui qu'avait été Tom Jedusor. Il avait recueillit le dernier des Potter, lui témoignant une attention toute particulière, lui parlant de ses parents, de ce qu'ils avaient été, avant de finir par l'adopter, à la grande joie de l'enfant qui l'aimait tendrement.

Puis Albus Dumbledore était mort, laissant son précieux orphelinat sous la direction de Draco Malfoy, fils du riche et influent Lucius Malfoy, directeur d'une grande firme d'hôtels, et avocat à ses heures perdues. Le jeune homme avait été renié par son père pour avoir accepter un poste aussi peu prestigieux, et surtout pour avoir osé défier l'autorité parentale, mais il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Grâce à sa ruse, sa pugnacité et sa connaissance des hautes sphères de la société il avait réussi à récolter plus de dons qu'Albus Dumbledore lui même de son vivant. La battisse remise a neuf, il avait détourné les plus prestigieux professeur dont son parrain le célèbre Severus Snapes, et sa femme, la non moins célèbre Luna Lovegood, afin d'offrir la meilleure éducation possible à ses pensionnaires. Enfin il avait conclu des partenariats avec diverses entreprises et écoles supérieures, diversifiant ainsi les opportunités de carrière de ses petits protégés.

Plusieurs années avaient passé, et le jeune garçon s'était transformé en homme à qui les responsabilités ne faisaient pas peur, et il dirigeait l'établissement avec brio. A présent âgé de 25 ans, il rentrait tous juste d'un séjour à Londres. Il y avait accompagné des orphelins majeurs qui entamaient des études supérieures. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme remontait d'un pas énergique le couloir menant à son bureau. Sa haute stature cintré dans un costume du même gris anthracite que ses yeux, la lumière filtrant des grande fenêtres de la battisse faisait scintiller ses cheveux blond platine. Draco Malfoy était une beauté virile aussi inatteignable et froid qu'une étoile. Depuis 6 ans maintenant, il dirigeait cet endroit comme il l'aurait fait pour une entreprise florissante. Et curieusement, cela marchait.

Il était encore tôt, à peine 7 heures, mais quelques enfants matinaux étaient déjà levés. Lorsque qu'il les croisait, ils baissaient craintivement la tête lui murmurant des faible "bonjour Mr. Malfoy". Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les orphelins avaient aussi peur de lui.

Rejoignant finalement sa destination, à savoir le bureau directorial où il administrait les affaires courantes, il se défit de sa veste et de sa cravate, laissant apparaître une chemise vert bouteille. Assit derrière un large bureau en chêne massif, il prit le temps de détailler son environnement. Bois, pierres et vielle reliures se côtoyaient avec sobriété, offrant un cadre luxurieux et chaleureux. Le soleil filtrant par les grandes fenêtres dans son dos donnait un aspect magique à la pièce. Non Drago Malfoy ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la proposition du vieux directeur. L'indépendance en était la principale récompense. La coupure avec une famille qui ne l'avait jamais vu que comme un héritier reproducteur, un avantage. La cerise sur le gâteau était le jeune homme brun présentement en train de frapper à la lourde porte de son bureau. Une tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux incroyables yeux verts fit irruption dans la pièce. Avec un sourire attendrit, Drago lui fit signe d'entrer. Dans un tee shirt trop large pour lui et son jean qui lui tombe sur les hanches, Harry Potter était la plus belle chose qui lui ai jamais été donné de contempler. Ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois un an après la prise de fonction de Drago, alors qu'Harry défonçait purement et simplement la porte de son bureau, scandant à tue tête que les orphelins n'étaient pas des marchandise mais des êtres humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas les diriger comme des jouets télécommandés. L'héritier Malfoy en était tombé amoureux immédiatement. Pour la première fois il avait aimé vraiment et plus il découvrait Harry, plus cet amour grandissait. Pour Harry il s'était fait humain, tendre, il avait retiré ce masque qu'il n'avait plus conscience de porter, et Harry l'avait aimé retour. Présentement, le jeune homme brun arborait un sourire malicieux, et Drago ne pouvait qu'être blasé. Rentré à l'improviste, il ne s'était même pas écoulé une demie heure avant que le brun ne soit au courant et ne vienne le trouver.

-"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours savoir quand je rentre... "dit le jeune blond, désabusé.

-"J'ai des sources fiables! un sourire étire ses levres charnus, tu es renté plus tôt que prévue non?"

-"Oui la maison me manquait."

Harry laissa échapper un rire, pas dupe pour un sous.

-"Un tel attachement mérite une récompense tu ne crois pas?" Retirant lentement son pantalon, au dessous duquel il ne portait rien Harry s'avança vers le blond avec une attitude que ce dernier jugea des plus sensuelle.

-"Je croyais que cela faisait plutôt mal? Face au froncement de sourcils du brun, Drago précisa,"la fermeture éclaire contre..."

-"Ho! Et bien ce n'est certe pas agréable, mais comme tu l'a vue je ne comptais pas le porter tres longtemps alors..."

S'asseyant confortablement sur les genoux de son amant, l'orphelin entreprit de lui souhaiter enfin un bon retour de la plus délicieuse des manières. Les lèvres douces d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes tandis que son corps se pressait avec volupté contre le torse ferme de son vis à vis. Posant ses mains sur une chute de rein des plus affolante, Drago approfondit le baiser. La langue douce d'Harry jouant avec la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien être avant de faire descendre sa bouche dans le cou gracile. Et tandis qu'il s'appliquait à marquer son territoire, le brun ne cessait de lui murmurer à quel point il lui avait manqué, comment il avait cru devenir fou, qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit sur terre que dans ses bras, et que "oh putain si tu oses t'arrêter Malfoy je te jette par la fenêtre!".

Souriant doucement le blond revint aux lèvres si tentantes, faisant glisser les mains sous le tee shirt pour mieux caresser son amant. Frôlant son ventre il le sentit se contracter, avant de remonter vers ses tétons, les pinçant entre ses doigts, tirant d'adorables sons de sa moitié. La tête penchée en arrière, son bassin frottant lascivement contre celui de Drago, Harry était l'image même de la tentation. Le blond n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le renverser sur son bureau et le faire sien encore et encore. Mais puisque son magnifique petit ami voulait profiter de lui, il n'en fera rien. Le jeune homme brun déboutonna la chemise vert bouteille devenue encombrante, pour parsemer le torse blanc de son vis à vis de baisers voraces, son bassin ne cessant ses frottements affolants, aidé par deux mains posée sur ses fesses. Drago profitait, il le laissait lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué et après il lui prouvera que ce manque était réciproque. Leurs bouches se soudant de nouveau pour un baiser des plus appuyé, il posa une main dans les cheveux brun, tandis que de l'autre il s'en alla caresser l'entré palpitante, déjà humide d'excitation. Harry poussait des soupirs immédiatement réceptionnés par le blond, ses oreilles se repaissant de ces sons qu'il aimait tant. Mais ce qu'il préférait étaient les miaulements que poussait le brun tandis que de l'un de ses doigts il commença à le préparer. Son autre main se posa sur la verge du dernier des Potter, appréciant la peau douce, son pouce dérapant parfois sur le gland humide. Il aimerait pouvoir en savourer le goût, mais cela sera pour plus tard. Son jeune amant défit les boutons du pantalon dans lequel il commençait à être à l'étroit, puis frotta leur deux verges l'une contre l'autre. Leur bouche et leur langue se retrouvant pour un nouveau baiser, un deuxième doigt s'introduisant dans l'intimité du brun. Celui ci entoure les épaules du blond de ses bras graciles, se pressant plus encore contre celui ci, lui murmurant qu'il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il l'aimait. Le coeur de Drago battait la chamade. Des deux, Harry est le plus prolixe en parole durant l'amour, mais aujourd'hui il y a quelque chose de différent, il sent qu'il doit parler lui aussi, redire les choses qu'il lui a déjà avoué. Alors il retire ses doigts de l'intimité chaude et humide, et les mains sur les hanches du brun, il le guide sur sa verge turgescente. Harry s'y empale lentement, sa bouche laissant échapper des sons de satisfaction. Et tandis qu'il le laisse s'habituer à sa présence il prend son visage en coupe, plongeant dans ses incroyables yeux vert.

-"Harry, souffle-t-il, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il me soit arrivé."

Il se fait interrompre par un baiser au goût d'amour, et par un mouvement de hanche prometteurs. Le brun monte et descend son bassin dans un rythme sensuel, prouvant que ses paroles ont été bien accueillies. Mais Drago n'a pas dit le plus important. Ses yeux mercures se fixant dans ceux devenus vert sombre de son amant, il lui redit ce qu'il a tant de mal à dire en temps normal.

-" Harry je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé !"

La déclaration était sérieuse, on ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là. Harry la reçu à sa juste valeur, il la prit et l'enferma dans son coeur. Puis il en extreya une petite partie, qu'il renvoya à Drago, pour les lier encore un peu plus.

-"Je t'aime aussi, je t'appartiens."

Ils s'embrassent encore puis font passer tous leurs sentiments dans leurs coups de reins. A chaque fois que Drago touchait ce point en Harry qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, celui ci poussait un gémissement sonore aux allures de paradis. Le blond pris un malin plaisir à répéter l'opération, ses yeux dévorant le visage d'Harry, gravant le plaisir qui s'y inscrit, serrant son corps plus étroitement contre le sien. Il voudrait pouvoir s'y fondre pour l'éternité, graver son nom à l'intérieur du brun, que chacun sache qu'il lui appartient.

-"Cris mon amour, montre leur que tu es à moi!" laissa-t-il échapper, tout en donnant un vigoureux coup de rein, faisant enfin crier son compagnon. La douce mélodie des cris d'Harry entrecoupé de baisers qui les laissaient pantelants, et des bruits mouillés s'échappant de leur union, remplissaient la pièce. Le rythme s'accéléra, front contre front, ils se dévoraient du regard, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Enfin, dans un dernier gémissement, le brun se libera, ses muscles internes se contractant. Il sentit la semence chaude de son amant se répandre à l'intérieur de lui et cela le fit gémir une dernière fois. Repus, Harry se coula dans les bras de l'autre homme.

-"Tu m'a manqué"

-"Toi aussi Harry."

Le soleil éclairait la vaste demeure et les cris d'enfants résonnaient dans le parc. Harry s'était endormit dans ses bras, et Drago se faisait la reflation qu'il avait enfin trouvé son chez lui.

**Fin!**

Voila mon premier OS, peut être le dernier, ou peut être pas qui sait! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Vive le HPDM!

Un grand merci à Adelaïde pour la correction! plein de bisous si tu passe par la!


End file.
